Jyoti Kaur
Jyoti Parvati Kaur is a main character in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. She replaced Phoebe, who moved back to her old school. She debuts in the first episode of the reboot ("Frizzle of the Future"). Jyoti is voiced by Birva Pandya. In Hero Sluggers, she becomes one of the members of the Hero Sluggers team in service of the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance to fight against both crime and evil, along with the rest of Ms. Frizzle's class (except for Phoebe), including Janet Perlstein and Mikey Ramon. Biography *'Full Name': Jyoti Parvati Kaur *'Nickname': Agni Girl *'Callsign': Juliet Papa Kilo *'Age': 10 *'Hometown': Walkerville *'Gender': Female *'Species': Human *'Martial Arts': Kalaripayattu, karate, silambam, kickboxing, gatka, pehlwani, Shaolin kung fu, huyen langlon, malla-yuddha, varma kalai, jujutsu, stick-fighting, inbuan wrestling and mukna *'Aura Animals': Bengali tiger, Indian rhinoceros, Asiatic lion, Indian leopard, sloth bear, wild water buffalo, tiger, Indian elephant, leopard, gaur, nilgai, blackbuck, king cobra, python molurus, marsh crocodile, gharial, Bengal monitor, snow leopard, clouded leopard, chital, sambar deer, barasingha, nilgiri tahr, Himalayan tahr, lion-tailed macaque, gee's golden langur, Indian wolf, Indian jackal and Kashmir slag *'Superpowers': Waterbreathing, possession, power stealing, prehensile tendrils, elasticity, weapon hands, omnilinguism, superhuman mentality, psionic blast, concussion beams, super balance, light manipulation, energy control, curse breaking, obedience, mental healing, enhanced marksmanship, restoration magic, void manipulation, universal irreversability, superhuman strength, mineral transmutation, power copying, ash secretion, miasma breathing, sand control, enhanced senses, superhuman intelligence and sleep inducement, *'Catchphrase': "Feel it -- I'm Jyoti Kaur!" *'Franchise of Origin': The Magic School Bus Rides Again (Netflix) Appearance Jyoti has her dark brown hair in a ponytail and she has brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a purple hairband, gold earrings, a purple and indigo short sleeve jacket, black shorts, yellow socks and purple and white sneakers with white stripes in between. Her signature colors are indigo and magenta. In Hero Sluggers, she wears a lavender-and-indigo Hero Slugger outfit (with these shades of them), which consists of a spaghetti-strapped sports bra, a boxing skirt (with capri leggings underneath) and boxing shoes while keeping her purple hairband, her golden earrings and her cream socks as well. She will be wearing a lavender mouthguard, a lavender-and-indigo wristwatch and a pair of lavender-and-indigo fingerless MMA gloves when in combat, and in case of harsh weather conditions, a lavender-and-indigo boxing robe. History Jyoti is a new student in Ms. Frizzle's science class and replaced Phoebe, who went back to her old school. Arnold tells her about how the class has an ecosystem and that nothing should change, except her. Jyoti is delighted after she hears stories of their famous- or, for Arnold, "infamous-" field trips. Arnold offers Jyoti Phoebe's old seat, revealing that she went back to her old school. Soon they hear someone sliding down a rope and instead of Ms. Frizzle, appears a talkative red-haired woman who reveals herself to be Ms. Frizzle (Valerie Frizzle)'s sister, Ms. Frizzle (Fiona Frizzle). Trivia *She has a strong interest and talent in the fields of technology and engineering. Category:Characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Hero Sluggers Category:Children Category:Preteens Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kalaripayattu Practitioners Category:Karate Practitioners Category:Silambam Practitioners Category:Kickboxing Practitioners Category:Gatka Practitioners Category:Pehlwani Practitioners Category:Shaolin Kung Fu Practitioners Category:Huyen Langlon Practitioners Category:Malla-Yuddha Practitioners Category:Varma Kalai Practitioners Category:Jujutsu Practitioners Category:Stick-Fighting Practitioners Category:Inbuan Wrestling Practitioners Category:Mukna Practitioners Category:Bengali Tiger Auras Category:Indian Rhinoceros Auras Category:Asiatic Lion Auras Category:Indian Leopard Auras Category:Sloth Bear Auras Category:Wild Water Buffalo Auras Category:Tiger Auras Category:Indian Elephant Auras Category:Leopard Auras Category:Gaur Auras Category:Nilgai Auras Category:Blackbuck Auras Category:King Cobra Auras Category:Python Molurus Auras Category:Marsh Crocodile Auras Category:Gharial Auras Category:Bengal Monitors Category:Snow Leopard Auras Category:Clouded Leopard Auras Category:Chitai Auras Category:Sambar Deer Auras Category:Barasingha Auras Category:Nilgiri Tahr Auras Category:Himalayan Tahr Auras Category:Lion-Tailed Macaque Auras Category:Gee's Golden Langur Auras Category:Indian Wolf Auras Category:Indian Jackal Auras Category:Kashmir Slag Auras Category:Waterbreathing Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Stealing Users Category:Prehensile Tendril Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Weapon Hands Users Category:Omnilinguism Users Category:Superhuman Mentality Users Category:Psionic Blast Users Category:Concussion Beam Users Category:Super Balance Users Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Energy Control Users Category:Curse Breaking Users Category:Obedience Users Category:Mental Healing Users Category:Enhanced Marksmanship Users Category:Restoration Magic Users Category:Void Manipulation Users Category:Universal Irreversability Users Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Mineral Transmutation Users Category:Power Copying Users Category:Ash Secretion Users Category:Miasma Breathing Users Category:Sand Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Superhuman Intelligence Users Category:Sleep Inducement Users Category:Netflix Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Dark Brown Haired Characters Category:Ponytail Characters Category:Brown-Eyed Characters Category:Hairband Wearers Category:Earrings Wearers Category:Normal Sock Wearers Category:Spaghetti-Strapped Sports Bra Wearers Category:Boxing Skirt Wearers Category:Capri Leggings Wearers Category:Boxing Shoes Wearers Category:Technologists Category:Engineers